Sensors are used for a variety of applications such as thermal sensors, current sensors, magnetic field sensors, radiation sensors, light sensors etc. Many of these types of sensors are fabricated within a semiconductor die. The sensitivity of the sensor may depend on the distance between the physical source to the sensor within the semiconductor die. For example, current sensors may be used for over-current protection or for monitoring current flowing through a conductor. For such applications, Hall-sensors or similar sensors are widely used. Hall-sensors sense the magnetic field of the current and provide a voltage (Hall voltage) proportional to the intensity of the current. As the magnetic field decreases with increasing distance between the magnetic field sensor and the conductor carrying the current, the Hall-sensor has to be brought close to the conductor to improve the sensitivity to the magnetic field. Similarly, for a thermal sensor, the distance of the heat source to the sensor must be minimized to increase the sensitivity and reliability of the sensor. However, such designs may render the package susceptible to manufacturing defects. For example, the magnetic field measured may change due to small changes in the alignment of the chip relative to the current rail. Further, another challenge relates to product reliability due to the large currents flowing through the current rail.